


Пальцы

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Ким не знает, что с этим делать, и никогда не знала, и дай боже, что это всё как-нибудь само разрешится.





	Пальцы

— Тише ты, — почти обессиленно хрипит Ким, утыкаясь носом и губами в ключицу и едва ли не теряя сознание от какого-то смутного и непонятного восторга.  
Нет, её напарница не сопротивлялась, да и в принципе вела себя почти бесшумно, изредка вставляя в сбивчивое дыхание какой-то тихий стон; и всё же Ким совершенно не хотелось, чтобы через картонные общажные стены до очумевших от пубертата подростков доносилось хоть что-то похожее на их фантазии.  
Нет-нет-нет, итак слишком много не самых приятных слухов о неугомонной Кимиал Диэль; и если до этого тихой и строгой Жаклин удавалось оставаться в стороне от тёмной репутации своей напарницы, то сейчас будет почти невозможно. Кому, чёрт возьми, нужны эти сплетни?  
И даже не в сплетнях дело, если честно; Ким было фактически плевать на то, что говорят о ней, и уж тем более о ком-то другом. Только вот было в этом всём что-то настолько болезненное и личное, что хотелось запрятать глубоко-глубоко в душу, сознание, и не обсуждать это даже с собой.

Жаклин едва шипит, когда Диэль почти неосторожно кусает её ключицу, боже, какие же восхитительные у неё ключицы, какая прекрасная у неё шея — тонкая, белая, гладкая…

— Да какого чёрта, — почти расстроенно и возмущённо выдыхает Дюпре, и Диэль едва заметно смеётся — щекоча горячим дыханием её белую кожу.

Ким даже не заморачивается с лифчиком — он сам уже почти сполз, она лишь сдвигает его ещё ниже и кончиком носа, едва касаясь, водит по покрывшейся мурашками коже и буквально чувствует, как задерживает дыхание Жаклин — будто боится прервать невесомую ласку…

Как же у Ким сводит зубы, от возбуждения, от стыда, от злости, — Диэль резко приподнимается и снова впивается в губы Дюпре — она не сопротивляется, конечно, но и поддатливостью это точно не назовёшь; у Дюпре есть характер, и сейчас она шипит и извивается под Ким отнюдь не потому, что по ужасным стечениями обстоятельств попала под дурное влияние своей дикой напаницы.

Нет, в строгой и отрешённой Дюпре тоже была своя сталь.  
И, ха-ха, — огонь.

Ким едва нависает над Жаклин, касается носом её переносицы и пытается как можно быстрее расстегнуть эту кучу оставшихся мелких пластмассовых пуговиц на своей рубашке — будь они прокляты, прокляты, прокляты, Диэль приоткрывает глаза — и видит взгляд Жаклин — проницательный и недовольный, Ким улыбается, это её заводит, чёрт побери, но ухмылка Диэль быстро сползает с лица — как только Дюпре до ужаса крепко сжимает её за плечи и стаскивает с себя.  
Стаскивает, чтобы прижать спиной к кровати, нависнуть сверху и впиться горячими губами в левую грудь.

Ким выгибается — от неожиданности наверное, и даже не пытается разобраться с оставшимися пуговицами, и слышит (чувстует?) как рычит Дюпре — раздражённо и раздосадованно; Ким смеётся, Дюпре забавная, и тут же её насквозь пронзает чем-то невообразимым напополам, ох, какие холодные, тонкие и длинные у неё пальцы, господи-боже, скорей бы это кончилось, а лучше бы и не кончалось никогда; но Жаклин тяжело дышит ей прямо в ухо (щекотно, тепло и приятно), а Ким пытается касаться её бесконечно — хватает руками за плечи, за талию, за спину, за лицо, и не знает абсолютно куда деться от такого неимоверного тепла, и почти в отчаянии прижимается к её губам, и…

У Жаклин очень холодные и тонкие пальцы — Ким осторожно держит её руку и невесомо прикасется к ним губами — едва-едва, к гладкой и белой коже. Ким чувствует её дыхание на шее и себя — абсолютно опустошённой, убитой и счастливой.

Ким не знает, что с этим делать, и никогда не знала, и дай боже, что это всё как-нибудь само разрешится.

Единственное, в чём Ким сейчас уверена, это то, что Жаклин завтра ничего ей не скажет и ни о чём не спросит.  
Ким чувствует какую-то непривычно яркую благодарность и что-то ещё неуловимо болезненное, отчего невольно (непривычно) прячется лицом в почти родное плечо.


End file.
